wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Poganka/4
Kategoria:Poganka 4. Jednego dnia, był to dzień lipca, ale już ku wieczorowi schodzący, duszny, bez słońca i bez burzy, ciężki jak niebo, gdy deszczem zapłakać nie może, a coraz niżej, coraz ciemniejszymi i pełniejszymi chmurami ziemię naciskać musi. Gdybym w dniu takim był spokojnie z założonymi rękami chciał siedzieć, to by mi było piersi rozsadziło - wiedział już o tym poczciwy Bazyl, mój najdawniejszy, jeszcze z lat dziecinnych znajomy, a teraz więcej towarzysz niż sługa. W pogodę nie pytał się o mnie, lecz na słotę zawsze starannie konia obrządził i wszystko do okulbaczenia przygotował, bo niemylnie po skończonej pracy siadałem na niego i dalej w góry, w lasy; tego dnia jednak miałem inny cel podróży. Na poczcie sąsiedniego miasteczka musiał być dla mnie list z domu, już od dwóch tygodni czekałem go z największą niecierpliwością, a zawsze daremnie! Mój kary Sokół, jak gdyby wiedział o tym, sadził najposuwistsze kroki najrówniejszego galopu, a ja tak się ukołysałem, że mi cugle z rąk wypadły. Jechaliśmy lasem, gęstość drzew przejmowała resztki nieczystego światła, naokoło była tylko owa, jak to się często zdarza, owa widna ciemność. Wtem niespodzianie gałęzie jakiegoś drzewa z szelestem łamać się zaczęły, coś parsknęło, syknęło, dwie źrenice dzikiego żbika jak dwie krwawe iskry zaświeciły i tuż przed łbem końskim z łoskotem ciało jakieś na ziemię upadło; nim zdążyłem pomiarkować, co to być mogło, już mój Sokół zarżał przeraźliwie, w bok się rzucił i poniósł mię jak szalony. Pozwieszane nad gościńcem dłuższe konary biły mię w twarz, biły mię w oczy - łatwo mogłem o pień który głowę sobie rozbić. Cóż tu czynić, moi państwo? Oto, żebyście wiedzieli, z całej siły na większy pośpiech gwizdnąłem Sokołowi, a potem przytuliłem się do jego miękkiej grzywy, jak dziecię do najwygodniejszej poduszki, i myślałem - "Ha! niech sobie leci, gdzie chce i póki chce mój Sokół". Więc też Sokół leciał, a mnie leciały przez głowę różne obrazki, roiła, wspomnienia, aż nadleciały i słowa Cypriana w owej pamiętnej nocy słyszane. Doprawdy zdało mi się, że nie przez porównanie, ale rzeczywiście, widomie, osobiście, z przestrzenią się ścigam. Było to jakieś dziwnie miłe uczucie - przestrzeń uciekała poza mnie czarnym potokiem usuwającej się spod końskich kopyt ziemi - przestrzeń tuż obok mnie biegła dwoma rzędami ciemnych, dziwaczących, olbrzymich postaci - przestrzeń wyścigła mię w górze wielką z rozpiętymi skrzydłami chmurą, której dobiec nigdy nie mogłem, którą zawsze jakby ducha ptaka widziałem przed sobą. Ach! powiadam wam, że to było prześlicznie. Gwizdnąłem raz jeszcze - Sokół nie biegł, lecz leciał. Sokół chyba swoim mocnym, przyśpieszonym oddechem wciągnął w siebie całą bajeczną miejsca odległość, gdyż nagle uciekły postacie-olbrzymy, uciekł ptak-chmura; został tylko przestwór bez granic - bez przedmiotu - bez tła, ale przestwór głośny świszczącym koło uszu powietrzem i bijącymi o kamienisty grunt podkowami, przestwór rozjaśniony od spodu rzęsistym gradem iskier, które w przelocie łącząc się promieniami, tworzyły czasem niby łamania się jakiejś ognistej fali - aż jednej i z drugiej strony tak ciemny, tak ciemny, że chyba świata nie było. Wtem nagle wyskakuje masa czarna, ogromna - to góra, ale daleko, na tej górze łuną bije godna tego krajobrazu pochodnia - może wybuch wulkanu?... ot, już blisko... nie, to nie wulkan - to gmach tylko cały w płomieniach, a mury, grube jak czarna siarka, odbijają nieprzejrzystymi kratami od tej ze wszystkich okien rażącej światłości. Czy gmach się pali?... Nie - to jakaś uczta zapewne, bo mię niby dźwięk muzyki zaleciał, niby gwar ludzkich głosów - ale Sokół tym okropnym rżeniem boleści i trwogi, co to je kwikiem końskim nazywają, zagłuszył wszystko - poczułem drgnięcie całej skóry jego, mokre płaty ciepłej piany padły mi na ręce i czoło - znać było, że sił nowych dobywa. Chciałem wstrzymać - żal mi się zrobiło karego - lecz gdzież tam wstrzymać podobna? Szarpaliśmy się przez chwilę, a ledwie tego dokazałem, że gdym chciał w tył zawrócić, on na bok skręcił i znowu biegł strzałą. A więcej moja niż jego była w tym wina. Przyznam się, że lubiłem ową tabunową niesforność i nigdy go od tysięcznych nie odzwyczaiłem narowów, bo mi jakoś było przyjemniej pohulać na takim samowolnym i dzikim stworzeniu, milej popróbować się lub - jak dnia owego - poszaleć z taką swobodą i nieugiętą naturą, niż mieć tylko ciągle posłuszne mej woli narzędzie. Zresztą trzech rzeczy pewny byłem: - nóg Sokoła, że się nie potkną - popręgu siodła, że nie pęknie - siebie samego, że nie spadnę i że gdy zechcę, bez szwanku choćby w największym pędzie na ziemię zeskoczę. Tymczasem przez cały dzień nabrzmiewające chmury coraz częściej zbijały się po niebie - przeciągły huk grzmotu rozlegał się i konał długim, ponurym echem, od chwili do chwili błyskawica zapalała pół widnokręgu i znów gasła, gorącość jakaś ciężka, dusząca wypełniła powietrze, ale żaden wichru poświst, żadna deszczu kropla nie ulżyły obłokom, nie odświeżyły ziemi. - Spojrzałem dokoła: góra, zamek, światła, wszystko jakby się w ziemię zapadło i zniknęło bez śladu. Gdzie szła droga, ni dopatrzeć, ni domyślić się nawet. Wtem chrapliwy i natężony oddech drugiego konia ucho moje uderzył. Zwróciłem się na prawo i rozeznałem wśród ogólnej czarności jakąś czarność mocniejszą, prawie do cieniu mojego podobną, gdyż miała także kształt ludzkiej na koniu siedzącej postaci. - Z drogi, z drogi! - ozwał się głos pewny, rozkazujący, lecz miękki, jak gdyby się z piersi niedorosłego młodzieńca wydobył. - A z której i na którą, mój niewidzialny towarzyszu? - odrzekłem bardzo wesoło. - Wdzięcznym ci będę, jeśli mi to powiesz, gdyż właśnie zdaje mi się, że zbłądziłem trochę. Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałem mocne świśnienie pręta i smagnienie, które na łeb Sokołowi padło, a potem śmiech przycięty, wyzywający i szelest niby długiej szaty, która mię w przelocie lekko nawet z boku musnęła. Zerwałem się na strzemionach, jak gdybym mógł był i sam dowidzić, i stać się widzialnym. - Ha! kiedy tak! - krzyknąłem - więc teraz mnie z drogi, mnie z drogi precz! I w tejże chwili owładnąłem Sokoła, co się zżymał i wyginał, potoczyłem nim jak dzieckiem, jak własną ręką, jak myślą moją - nie zastanowiłem się, co chcę uczynić, co zrobię? tylko instynktownie czułem potrzebę ciśnięcia się na poprzek temu szaleńcowi, choćbyśmy we wzajemnym starciu wszystkie kości mogli strzaskać sobie. Mój kary odgadł zamiar - rozjątrzony własną obelgą, lepiej, zupełniej zjednoczył się z chęciami moimi; wszystkich muskułów siłę natężył i wspiął się niby do przeskoczenia najwyższej bariery, lecz nagle - długim wężem rozdarło się niebo - piorun - trzask - blask - jedno oka mgnienie - czy wy rozumiecie, jak to wszystko było prędkie - jak niespodziane? - A jak to trwa długo!... Jam ją wtedy, ujrzał po raz pierwszy. Tak jest, po raz pierwszy ujrzałem przy jednym błysku pioruna. I najpierw zalśniła mi tylko jej twarz blada a cudnie piękna - reszty postaci dowidzić nie mogłem. Pamiętam, że targnąłem koniem, ze później on mną targnął, że niepojętym dziwem utrzymaliśmy się oba, ale jak się to stało? jakim sposobem wkrótce zrównałem się z nią i przy jej boku koń w konia sadziłem? - tego dziś jeszcze sobie wytłumaczyć nie mogę. Długo jechaliśmy tak obok siebie w najgłębszym milczeniu, tylko już wicher zrywać się zaczynał; kiedy niekiedy szerokie krople deszczu na twarz lub ręce spadały i kiedy niekiedy znowu świstał w powietrzu ów pręt do biegu naglący - ale przynajmniej nie mojego na ten raz wierzchowca. I owszem, znać było, że ciemna postać kobiety chce mnie prawem prostego wyścigu uprzedzić. Lecz nie z Sokołem taka sprawa - mój Sokół wyciągnął się struną tuż przy ziemi i na krok przegonić się nie dał - i pędziliśmy oboje, a tylko z ruchu i ze słuchu miarkowałem, że po kamieniach lub po piasku, że po zagonach, lub po łąkach pluskających wilgocią. Nareszcie droga w górę się podniosła i galop naszych koni ociężał trochę. Towarzyszka moja z największą niecierpliwością kilka razy syknęła, a mnie się zdało, że poza nami tętent jakiś słychać było. - Nie - nie! aby też oni mię nie dościgną! - powtórzył kilkakrotnie tem sam głos śmiały a dźwięczny, który mi się z początku głosem młodzieńca wydawał, i nie wiem, czy za jego pomocą, czy za pomocą ostrogi - na długość szyi końskiej ciemna postać wysunęła się przede mnie. Deszcz już wtedy lał strumieniami - błyskanie ustało - nie widziałem nic a nic dokoła, tylko mi wśród czarnej owej nocy obrazów świeciła jakby czarodziejską sztuką dokładniej w pamięci odbita twarz tej kobiety - a twarz sama bez innych członków ciała, bez zaokrąglenia nawet w pełność wydatnej głowy, twarz jakby z srebrnej tarczy księżyca wykrojona na tle zupełnie bezbarwnego nieba. Czyż ja chciałem ją gonić - to Sokół mój gonił przecież - gonił - i gdyśmy u szczytu góry stanęli, kopyta jego o bruk zadzwoniły. Rozeznałem jakieś załamy murów, po odbiciu tętentu odgadłem, że się jedno i drugie sklepienie przebywa, aż na koniec brzęknął gdzieś łańcuch, rozpadła się, mógłbym najsprawiedliwiej powiedzieć, rozpękła wzniesiona przed nami masa i niespodzianie płomienna jasność wylała się z tego otworu - domyśliłem się tylko, że to był ów gorejący zamek, do którego z innej przybyłem strony, ale przekonać w pierwszej chwili nie mogłem się zupełnie, tak mię to nagłe światła oślepiło. Gdy mi źrenica nieco przywykła do niego, ujrzałem przez dwóch ludzi trzymaną i pąsowym okrytą czaprakiem śliczną arabską klaczkę, trochę do naszej Zitty podobną, ale daleko piękniejszej rasy jeszcze. Ta, która na niej jechała przed chwilą, już zsiadła i zniknęła - przy mnie zaś stał Murzyn w bogatym żółtym ubiorze i niby na odebranie cugli czekał jedynie. Gdybym się był wtedy kogo bądź tylko o drogę zapytał, gdyby konia skręcił, gdyby wrócił do domu!... ha prawda! nic by to nie pomogło już. Mnie też myśli podobne nie przyszły do głowy. Zeskoczyłem na ziemię, Murzyn konia odebrał, a przy progu sieni stojący z wielką srebrną laską, żółto i czarno ubrany szwajcar w milczeniu skłonił mi się i drzwi wskazał na lewo - poszedłem na lewo i tak ciągle niemymi znakami służących wiedziony, przebyłem pełno salonów azjatyckim zbytkiem ozdobnych, aż na koniec wszedłem do małej przybocznej komnaty, gdzie dwóch chłopców naraz, jako gotowych do usług stanęło. - Co pan rozkaże? - Jakiego pan sobie życzy przebrania? W istocie czas było, żeby już przecie głos ludzki wywiódł mię z tego odurzenia, w którym od chwili mego przybycia zostawałem. Zapytania chłopców przekonały mnie, że mój sen rzeczywistością, że ja z żywymi ludźmi mam do czynienia. - Nic nie rozkazuję i żadnego nie chcę przebrania - odpowiedziałem im po chwili - szczególniejszy przypadek sprowadził mię w te miejsca; nie znam w nich nikogo, ale znać bym pragnął, żeby się z obecności mojej usprawiedliwić i wytłumaczyć. Chłopcy z zadziwieniem po sobie spojrzeli. - Przed kim pan chce się tłumaczyć? - zagadnął jeden z nich wreszcie. - Przed panem lub panią waszą. - Pana nie mamy - odparł z niejaką dumą starszy, prześliczny brunecik w szkockim ubiorze, w czarnej, aksamitnej z orlim piórem czapeczce. - I pani jest panią tego zamku, lecz nie naszą panią - przydał drugi, młodszy jego towarzysz, jaśniejszych włosów, jaśniejszych oczu, ale tak podobny pierwszemu, jak drobniejsze i nieco bledsze tylko tego samego obrazka odbicie. - Więc chciejcież mi powiedzieć, czy z panią tego zamku będę mógł się widzieć? Rzucili okiem na zegar i prawie jednocześnie odrzekli: - Za dwie godziny dopiero ma się bal zacząć. - Lecz ponieważ ja na balu nie będę, niech który z was pójdzie i wcześniejsze wyrobi mi posłuchanie. Ledwo tych słów domówiłem, drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, cały czarno ubrany, ze złotym łańcuchem, który mu po zwierzchniej sukni od ramion aż za piersi spadał. - Moja pani - rzekł tak jednotonnym głosem, jak gdyby echo w nim tylko jego własne powtarzało słowa - moja pani pozdrawia pana gościem w domu swoim - prosi, żebyś z nią dzielił ucztę nocy dzisiejszej i przyjął, jaki sam zechcesz, ubiór dla odmienienia sukien deszczem zmoczonych. - Proszę w imieniu moim (znowuż uczułem, że mię sen ogarnia, odpowiedziałem jednak z największą w świecie powagą) złożyć za gościnność dzięki, a na rozkazy oświadczyć posłuszeństwo. - A zatem pan będziesz na balu i przebierzesz się? - zapytał młodszy chłopiec po odejściu wysokiego jegomości. - Będę na balu i przebiorę się - powtórzyłem jakby z pamięci jedynie. - Oh! to dobrze! oh! to dobrze! - zawołały chłopczyki i potem jeden przez drugiego zaczęli mi różne wyliczać stroje. - Przebierz się pan za Turka, to strój taki pyszny, diamentów na nim tyle - mówił starszy. - Przebierz się pan za minstrela! to nierównie piękniej - głosował młodszy. - Za rycerza! mamy zbroję lekką, stalową, całą złotem nabijaną. - Za Albańczyka, oh! już lepiej za Albańczyka! - A ja powiadam, że za króla z uczty Baltazara! To najbogatsze. - Co też ty wygadujesz - ten pan, taki młody, miałby się za jakiegoś starego króla przebierać - ot, ja wiem, co on wybierze, pewno szatę lewity - wszak wiesz, bracie, ową szatę dorastającego Samuela - białą z najcieńszej kaszmirskiej utkaną wełny - panu w niej będzie prześlicznie. - Już ja się przyznam, żebym wolał jako uczestnik tajemnic Mitry wystąpić. I długo tak jeszcze prędko szła między nimi rozmowa i wyliczali wszystkie przepychy, kosztowności, jakby na rozkaz mój czekające, a ja do wyboru myśli i woli zebrać nie mogłem. Wreszcie jakieś życzenie błysnęło mi w duszy. - Czy macie strój dawnych Greków? Strój Ateńczyków? - zagadnąłem niechcący. - Oh! są! Są cudne! - wykrzyknęli oba i w ręce klasnęli. - Są ubiory Harmodiusa i Arystogitona , ubiory świąteczne, ze sztyletami wśród wieńców bluszczowych. - Jest ubiór mędrca Platona. - Jest ubiór poety, zwycięzcy na olimpijskich igrzyskach. - Jest ubiór Alcybiadesa... Ten ostatni wyraz uderzył mię, jak gdyby własna myśl moja wyskoczyła z głowy i znów do niej cudzym chciała wrócić głosem - wrażenie było silne, lecz też przywołało wszystkie w rozmarzeniu zawieszone władze mojego umysłu. - Nie, nie - odparłem dość prędko - nie chcę pożyczonym zbytkiem i kłamaną postacią witać miejsc tych pani; dajcie mi skromne, góralskie odzienie lub w moich własnych sukniach do niej pójdę. Skrzywił się trochę starszy chłopiec, młodszy zastanowił się przez chwilkę, ale wkrótce dość wesoło uśmiechnął. - No, ja ci mówię, że i tak będzie mu pięknie - rzekł półgłosem do brata i oba wybiegli, i oba wrócili niezadługo z najwierniej naśladowanym, ale jakże wykwintnym strojem tatrzańskiego górala. Przywdziałem go - zupełnie dla mnie prawie zrobiony; i biała nieprzebitej gęstości koszula, i płaszcz ciemny, kolisty, i pas, i kapelusz, i łapcie nawet, z jedwabiem lśniącego łyka palmy uplecione. Starszy chłopiec kilka razy przeciągnął ręką po moich włosach, włosy nigdy gładziej w bogatszych i połyskliwszych pierścieniach na ramiona moje nie spadły. Młodszy docisnął zawiązek obuwia i noga moja nigdy swobodniejszą i lżejszą się nie poczuła. Od czasu do czasu patrzyli mi w oczy, potakiwali głową i uśmiechali się. Na koniec wybiła godzina pierwsza nocy, druga mojego pobytu - znów drzwi się otworzyły, znów mi skinieniem ręki drogę wskazano, znów od drzwi do drzwi, od znaków do znaków przechodziłem pokoje, schody, niby sienie wielkie, niby długie krużganki, a tłumiona muzyka przedzierała się zewsząd: ze ścian, sufitów, posadzek, a mnóstwo postaci snuło się i migało różnokolorowymi strojami szat swoich, a każdy to uśmiechem, to ruchem głowy, to spojrzeniem się witał z innymi, a ja sam szedłem - nieznany - nie znający - lecz dumny i śmiały. Ostatnie podwoje rozwarł przede mną jakiś herkulesowych kształtów Afrykańczyk z pojętnym wzrokiem, z świecącą od czarności skórą, jakby umyślnie postawiony tam dla przeciwieństwa z tym, co go odsłaniał widokiem. Bo jakiż widok, moi państwo! jakie rażące blaski od świec, od lamp kryształowych, od strojów mężczyzn i kobiet - za lada poruszeniem czoła, ręki lub szaty przewiewnej padały iskry diamentów, rubinowe połyski. A co tam głów, co rąk, co tam szat w ruchu! - a ile dźwięków i tej niewidzialnej muzyki, i tego gwaru poszeptów, i tego szelestu miękkich jedwabnych materii - a ile woni najrzadszych kwiatów, najkosztowniejszych kadzideł, a jak to wszystko objęte z trzech stron trzema zadziwiającej wielkości zwierciadlnymi taflami, a z czwartej przedłużane w nieskończoność jakiegoś ciemnego zagajenia, które białym kwieciem pomarańczy i świeżymi kiściami akacji gwałtem się między biesiadników cisnęło; a jak to wszystko cudnie z wierzchu szklanną przyodziane kopułą, że tylko klęknij i módl się, bo już ucichła burza, najczystsze niebo widzisz nad sobą i Bóg sam wszystkimi gwiazdami przygląda się, czy też to prawda, że na jego ziemi ludzie tak bardzo szczęśliwi być mogą. Rzuciłem się na pierwsze bliżej spotkane wezgłowie, zdjąłem kapelusz, bo mi dla skroni wszystkimi pulsami bijących już zbyt ciasnym się zdawał, przycisnąłem ręce do piersi i w słuchu, w oku zawisłem całą duszą moją. Kilka osób przemówiło coś do mnie - popatrzyłem, nie odpowiedziałem i odeszły z uśmiechem na twarzy - one pojąć nie mogły bez wątpienia, co znaczy takie bezsłowne uniesienie przybysza; one zrodziły się i wzrosły wśród tych przepychów - ale mnie, z ubogiej rodziny najmłodszemu dziecku, mnie, biednemu górnikowi, mnie, któremu zasiane przez Cypriana fantazje tak bujno rozkrzewiły się w nieograniczone marzenia i chęci - cóż dziwnego, że przy ich pierwszym nadspodziewanym spełnieniu trochę się zaćmiło w oczach, trochę pokręciło w głowie. Jednakże wtedy jeszcze, przy niespożytych zasobach mej młodzieńczej siły, to zawsze miałem w sobie, że pomimo największej skłonności do roztopienia się w jakiejś, że tak powiem, senliwej ułudzie, pomimo najżywszej, najdziecinniejszej wrażliwości mojej, z każdą chwilą gwałtowniejszego przejścia odzyskiwałem zupełną równowagę władz mego umysłu i to zazwyczaj, co się zdawało być przeznaczonym do zupełnego stargania już nadwątlonych włókien zimnego sądu i stanowczej woli, to mię zwykle właśnie wyzwalało spod zewnętrznych wpływów - to mi sąd i wolę, kamienną wolę wracało. Otóż i tej nocy dźwiękami, woniami, światłami upiłem się niby wymiarkowaną na ten skutek dozą wschodniego narkotyku - lecz tuż przy mnie ozwał się dźwięk jej głosu, rozpłynęła dokoła woń jej szaty, zaświecił blask jej cudnego oblicza - jam powinien był od razu stracić rozum - oszaleć... a ja właśnie na chwilę przyszedłem do rozsądku. - No, proszę was, piękne panie i młodzi panowie, nie krzywcie się tak bardzo na ten wyraz. Rozsądek to jest kawałek owego powszedniego chleba, o który w pacierzu matki was prosić uczyły, rozsądek najpośledniejszy wyrób ludzkiego mózgu, szmatka, na którą wszyscy ubodzy w duchu zdobyć się mogą, klej, co w spójności trzyma mędrców i prostaczków, gdy im najwyższego religiamentu, gdy im miłości zabraknie. Francuzi trochę lepsze od nas mają na to wyrażenie, oni ten rozsądek, o którym ja chcę mówić, zowią: le sens commun - i w istocie jest to jakiś zmysł powszechny, za pomocą którego można przyswoić sobie, można się wtajemniczyć niejako w sposób widzenia tak ogólny, że na co spojrzę, to mi się przedstawi takim, jakim jest dla wzroku innych, a dopiero co ja tam dojrzę w przydatku, w ujemności lub w odmianie zupełnej, to już moja własność, mój twór - ale zawsze, bądź co bądź, ja od źrenicy mojej gromadzę wszystkie promienie, pod którymi ludzie bracia na świat Boży patrzą, ja mam zmysł powszechny - sens commun - który, jeśli chcecie, ochrzcijcie sobie nawet pospolitym zmysłem, zawszeć on mię włączy w masę ogółu, zawszeć on mi nie da odpaść w dziwactwo i niepojętość. Bo proszę was, powiedzcie mi, na co się niepojętość przyda? na co ja przydałem? Ach! prawda, i Bóg także jest niepojęty - Bóg konieczność - Bóg przeznaczenie - lecz On ma czas, wieczność i prawdę niezjawioną, a człowiek co ma - a ja co mam? Szaleństwo... Wtedy miałem jeszcze rozsądek - i widzicie, o moi drodzy słuchacze, bez owej resztki rozsądku nie byłbym dziś w stanie powiedzieć wam nawet, jaką to była ta kobieta, co mi życie wzięła - bo jaką ja widziałem ją potem, oh! to wy pewno nic byście nie zrozumieli, gdybym wam gadać zaczął - czy są też wyrazy po temu, ja nie wiem i nie szukałem ich nigdy - ale jaką ona dla innych wydawać się mogła, to wam powiem - słuchajcie. Wysoka była, blondyna, miała w czarnych rzęsach ciemnozielone oczy, na twarzy jakby ślad znikającego rumieńca, na spadzistych ramionach, na wydatnej piersi lekko żółkniejącą białość marmuru. No i cóż, wszakże jak gdybyście ją widzieli przed sobą? Oh! prawda - właśnie też - ona wysoka, ale przecież nie, jak inni ludzie, wysoka wzrostem i ciałem - ona wysoką postacią, chodem, ruchem, ona wysoka spojrzeniem patrzących na nią, bo to spojrzenie musi w proch upaść, musi w ziemi utkwić pierwej, nim się ku jej obliczu wzniesie - a od ziemi do jej oblicza, to jak od ziemi do nieba i dlatego mierzy się ją rozmiarem doznanych wrażeń i mówi: ona wysoka. - A czy blondyna? Wierzcie mi, państwo, że ponieważ nigdy na pamiątkę nie dostałem od niej "plecionki włosów, różową wstążeczką lub błękitną pelą związanej" - nic a nic nie wiem o właściwym ich kolorze - w pierwszej chwili nazwałem blondyną, gdyż to chyba złocistych pierścieni zwoje mogły w koło jej twarzy roztoczyć taką jasną, przeświecającą niby wszystkimi odcieniami bursztynu, niby wszystkimi połyskami topazu aureolę. - Co do jej oczu, to prawdę powiedziałem: były ciemnozielone, ale ciemnozielone jak malachit, nie jak szmaragd - świeciły z wierzchu odbiciem tylko - bez żadnej promienności, bez tego przeźrocza, którym to czasami aż dno serca widać - jej oczy były jak nie jej oczy, były jak gdyby zamarłe od dawna, jak pożyczone u trupa, najpiękniejsze, ale do patrzenia jedynie, do użytku, nie do szczęścia - co za dziwna sprzeczność z czołem wyniosłym i rysującym się w każdy wyraz myśli każdej - co za dziwna sprzeczność z licem bladym, ale zda się gorącym jeszcze od krwi dopiero co ubiegłej lub gorącym już od krwi, co ma z pierwszym serca uderzeniem nadpłynąć - co za sprzeczność, co za najdziwaczniejsza sprzeczność z ustami szczególniej, z tymi jej drobnymi choć wydatnymi, z tymi jej świeżymi jak niewinność, namiętnymi jak pieszczota ustami - takie oczy i takie usta! śmierć i życie! alboż to kiedy razem się widuje - oh! ja widziałem - ja też żyłem i umarłem. Żyłem wtedy, umarłem teraz - wy żyjecie teraz i umrzecie kiedyś, niezadługo - oto cała między nami istniejąca różnica. Powinniście mię przynajmniej z ciekawością słuchać, ja wam wszystko opowiem, jak to się umiera za życia, ale nie teraz jeszcze - teraz ja żyję! Ja mam lat siedemnaście i siedzę na złocistym wezgłowiu w pysznym salonie zaczarowanego zamku. Ona stanęła przy mnie, chrzęstnęła tęga mora jej szafirowej sukni, przewionął mi koło oczu lekki białej gazy obłok, na jaśniejących włosach zaskrzyła wąska na ćwierć cala tylko, lecz równymi w całej szerokości swojej diamentami nabijana opaska i poznałem ją - poznałem twarz ową z blaskiem pioruna ujrzaną raz pierwszy. - A kto doścignął, a kto na równi stanął? - mówiła ona - pytacie, szukacie daremnie, to on - i trącił mię po ramieniu jej wachlarz kosztownymi piórami chwiejący; podniosłem głowę i oczy, sam z miejsca nie wstałem - wszakże pojmujecie, że gdyby przed którym z was objawiła się jaka święta, gdyby wizją stanął anioł na przykład, to by żaden z was przecież nie mógł zerwać się z krzesła lub kanapy i ukłonić według towarzyskiej grzeczności przepisów. Ja też siedziałem i patrzyłem - jej kamienne oczy przycisnęły mię do miejsca, ale jej usta zaczynały się z wolna uśmiechem rozciągać - z wolna, z wolna, aż perłami drobnych ząbków błysnęły. - Przyznajcie też, czy się komu bądź sprawiedliwiej należało pierwszeństwo? - dodała, ciągle swoim wachlarzem o ramię moje wsparta. Już na pierwsze jej słowa dość znaczne wkoło nas zebrało się grono, po tych ostatnich wyrazach jeszcze więcej kobiet i mężczyzn przybyło. - Oh! prawda. - Oh! śliczny - Oh! piękny! - mówiono dokoła, a ja nawet nie uczułem najlżejszego pomieszania, które tak naturalnym w moim wieku i w moim położeniu mogło być uczuciem - ja patrzyłem na nią i czy mówiła, czy milczała, słuchałem jej głosu tylko. - Powiedzże mi, góralskie dziecię, wiele lat mieć możesz? - zapytała tym swoim głosem, tymi swoimi ustami. Co za szczęście, że jak już wam wspomniałem, każda ostateczność wtedy nową siłę wywoływała ze mnie - mogłem jej odpowiedzieć dość przytomnie. - A pani powiedz mi także, ile to lat bywa we wszystkich dniach marzeń i w jednej ich urzeczywistnienia godzinie? - Czy tak? - rzekła z tym samym lekkiego szyderstwa dźwiękiem, którego już pierwej wśród ciemnej nocy dosłyszałem. - Czy tak, mój biedny góralski chłopcze? Wszystkie dni marzeń i godzina ich zrzeczywistnienia - oho! ja ci powiadam, że to jest sto lat z górą... - Więc ja mam sto lat z górą - odparłem spokojnie. - Ha! ha! ha! szanowny starcze! - zaśmiała się jakaś inna kobieta - powiedz nam teraz według kalendarza datę twojego urodzenia. - Dobrze, jeśli wzajemne odbiorę zwierzenie. - No, patrzcie, co to za mała gadzina! - ozwał się znowu jej głos wesołą pustotą w udanej surowości wyrazów zmiękczony. - Alboż to ci się zdaje, że gdzie na swoim świecie żyjesz, na tym świecie, w którym to podobno czas złoczyńca z wdziękami i szczęściem w długiej zawsze niezgodzie po krótkiej harmonii bywa. Spojrzyj dokoła - czy która z nas lękać się go lub zapierać może, czy której z nas brak nie piękności - sił i uciech? Prostaczku! a wiesz ty lata nasze? Ot, patrz, z nas każda żyła wiek swej szaty. Właśnie ta, co cię zagadła, jest wielką kapłanką Izydy i śmiała się z Napoleona, który przy jej grobie coś o czterdziestu wiekach do swoich mrówek przebąknął - a ja sama... - Ty, pani - przerwałem z żywością - nic mi nie mów o sobie, ja wiem już wszystko... - Przedziwny! On wie już wszystko - no, powiedz zawsze, niech się przekonam, czy owo wszystko jest podobne do owej cząstki tego, co ja się domyślam, gdyż naprawdę nie śmiem powiedzieć tego, co wiem... - Pani urodziłaś się w którymś roku którejś olimpiady greckiej - przemówiłem bez uśmiechu, bez zająknienia, głosem stałym i pewnym jako akt urzędowy - przepraszam, iż w tej chwili stanowczo jej oznaczyć nie mogę, ale mi erudycji nie starczy na wyszczególnienie daty z tego czasu, który w ojczyźnie twojej peryklesowym wiekiem nazywano. Zatrzymałem się - uśmiech z jej ust zniknął, czoło jakby natężeniem szukanego wspomnienia pomarszczyło się między dwoma ciemnymi brwi łukami, wzrok jeszcze zupełniej zastygł w źrenicy. - No, mów dalej, mów dalej, wieszczbiarzu. - Ja nie wieszczbiarzem, ja pani przepowiedzieć bym nie mógł ani jednej chwili z przyszłości, ani jednego z jej zamiarów - ja tylko przeszłość widzę - jak historyk. W tej przeszłości imię twoje było: Aspazja. Gdyby jej oczy mogły były spoglądać, nie patrzyć tylko, to bym zapewne do głębi mej piersi poczuł ich przenikliwe i długie spojrzenie - ale ona, choć wzrok swój badawczo zatrzymała na mnie, uderzyła jedynie, wskroś przejąć nie mogła - inne rysy jej twarzy odbiły lekkie, ulotne zadziwienie i znów pierwszy swój wyraz odzyskały, nie mogę powiedzieć wrodzonej, lecz jak gdyby przedsięwziętej pustoty. - Prawdę rzekłeś - odezwała się po chwili - jam Aspazją - a ty? - Mnie rodzice Beniaminem nazwali. - Więc ty, Beniamin! Oho! Beniamin to znaczy dziecię ukochane, dziecię wypieszczone, dziecię szczęśliwe - dziecię kochające. - Tak jest, pani, to znaczy to wszystko. - Słuchajcie, słuchajcie! - zawołała Aspazja - on jest kochany i kocha - potem, siadłszy obok mnie tak blisko, że czułem z każdym jej ruchem każdy ruch dotykającej mnie szaty: - Jakże ty kochasz, Beniaminie - dodała z półuśmiechem tak wyzywającym, tak zalotnie czarownym, że wszystkie żyły gorętszą krwią plusnęły. - A jak ty kochasz, jak ty kochasz, kobieto, Aspazjo? - Hej! dziewczęta! przynieście mi lutnię - ja kocham, jak śpiewam, a wiem, że kocham tylko wtedy, kiedy śpiewam. W stojącym z dala gronie młodych, niby kwiatki wiosenne dziewczynek, pewien ruch się zrobił i prędzej niż dopatrzyć zdołałem jedna z nich już żądaną podawała lutnię. Czy to prawdziwa tylko lutnia była? Kształt dość podobny, ale z kryształu i struny złote z srebrnymi mieszane. - Jak ja kocham? - powtórzyła niby rozmarzona, niby rozmyślająca - jak ja kocham? - I ręka jej trąciła o wszystkie struny od razu, a ręka tak muskularnie silna, pomimo najdoskonalszego zaokrąglenia, pomimo najdelikatniejszej czystości wszystkich rysunkowych obwodów, że od jej uderzenia struny ledwo nie pękły, że zamiast wydania dźwięku one krzyknęły prawie i od ich krzyku wszystko ucichło w salonie. W głuchym milczeniu czekano pieśni. - Oh! ja "tak" kocham! - zawołała Aspazją i niespodzianie w przeraźliwym jęku wszystkie struny zerwały się pod jej palcami i odepchnięta lutnia z szklistą skargą o marmur posadzki rozbrzękła. Aspazją powiodła wkoło siebie okiem i dumnie śmiać się zaczęła. - Czy rozumiecie, co to znaczy? - to znaczy, że ja kocham jak Bóg - zniszczeniem i tajemnicą. - Nie, pani, to szatan tak nienawidzi. - Co ty wiesz, góralski chłopcze? co ty wiesz, Beniaminie. Szatan i Bóg, nienawiść i miłość, czyż to nie dwa oblicza nieskończoności? - a odwróciwszy się ode mnie: - Ja kocham jak Bóg - mówiła do drugich. - Miłość Boga czyż to nie jest najwyższa wyłączność, najzupełniejsze zniszczenie, najnieprzystępniejsza tajemnica? To co trwa, to co istnieje - to Bóg wyrzucił z siebie i to jest światowe albo ludzkie. Przeszłość tylko, której nikt nie zapamięta, jest z Bogiem - przyszłość, której nikt nie odgadnie, jest w Bogu. Życie gasnące wraca do Boga - umierający z Bogiem się łączy - dziewica, która zakonną przysięgę wymawia, Bogu się oddaje - Bóg wiecznie kocha, bo wiecznie posiada - wiecznie posiada, bo wiecznie niszczy. - Cóż wam się zdaje? że On ma tylko ziemię i niebo, gwiazdy i słońce? błyskawice i pioruny? Szaleni! to wy macie - On ma to, czego wzrok wasz nie znieważy, ręka nie dosięgnie i myśl nie zbezcześci - On ma tajemnicę i zniszczenie. Początek i koniec - narodziny świata i zgon. Według słów Pisma, czyż nie wiecie: że gdybyście tknęli własności Jego - On by przestał być Bogiem, a wy byście się stali Bogami. Toć przecie On musi kochać tę własność, która go Bogiem stanowi, a nie tę wypożyczoną jałmużnę, z której wy się radujecie. Szaleni! Szaleni! Jeszcze raz powiadam wam, że ja kocham miłością bożą - kocham to, co moje - a moim jest to, co tak do mnie należy, jak przeszłość do Boga - jak zakonnica do przysięgi - jak zapomnienie do tajemnicy - moją jest ta lutnia stłuczona, moją pieśń, której nie odśpiewałam, moją ta perła jedynie, którą - przykładem Kleopatry - rozpuszczoną z napojem wypiję, moim ten, co legnie w grobie. Patrzcie, jak zbladło biedne dziecko - oh! ty zapewne inaczej kochasz, Beniaminie. Grajcież, śpiewajcież temu dzieciątku wasze kłamliwe piosenki! Domawiając tych słów urągliwych, Aspazja wstała, a na jej miejsce dwóch chłopczyków zbliżyło się do mnie. Byli to ci sami, którzy mi w przebraniu moim pomagali. Uśmiech dowcipu i wesołości dziecinne ich twarze ożywił. Zasiedli sobie jeden po jednej, drugi po drugiej stronie mojej; wychylili się przede mnie i patrzyli mi w oczy ciekawie a złośliwie, jak dwaj studenci przed spłataniem niespodziewanego figla albo jak dwa pacholiki, zdmuchujące młodej dziewczynie wszystkie pobożne wyrazy z kartek otworzonej do pacierza książki. - Otóż kiedy pani Aspazja chce tego - rzekł starszy na koniec - zaśpiewam ci, góralu, ale szkoda, że nie zrozumiesz mej pieśni, gdyż ja z natchnienia śpiewam po włosku jedynie - to język mojej natury, to ojczysta, najmilsza mowa moja. - Niech cię nie wstrzymuje tak mała przeszkoda, braciszku - odezwał się młodszy - będę tłumaczył wiernie według myśli i ducha wszystkie stance twej improwizacji. - A czy słuchacz zgodzi się na to? - Słuchacz zgodzi się na wszystko. Czy widzisz, jak mętnym i zadziwionym okiem spogląda wkoło? Ludzie do zadziwienia skłonni nie sprzeciwiają się nigdy i nikomu; śpiewaj więc, śpiewaj śmiało, a z ogniem i natchnieniem. - Dobrze, braciszku! Wyświadczę ci tę samą przysługę i tłumaczyć będę twoją, chociaż z mej strony jest to nierównie większym poświęceniem, nierównie trudniejszą pracą. Ciebie tak często zrozumieć nie można. - O, niegodziwy chłopcze!... Bracie Kainie! - Z wolna, z wolna, łagodny Ablu, to ma znaczyć tylko, że twój język mniej znany, mniej ludziom przystępny. Niech sam Beniamin osądzi - i zwracając się ku mnie: - mój brat - rzecze on - w starożytnej celtyckiej mowie improwizuje zawsze; chcąc tę mowę bajeczną i umarłą przełożyć na wyrazy zrozumiałe dla dzisiejszych, dla góralskich uszu, wszakże stokroć większego wysilenia trzeba, niż kiedy idzie o dowolne prawie objaśnienie żywego narzecza. - Zobaczymy, zobaczymy; ja cię przestrzegam tylko, synie Jakubów, miej się na ostrożności, gdy mój brat śpiewać zacznie, bo chociaż to najlepsze, najniewinniejsze, najczystsze dziecko ze wszystkich dzieci, które dotychczas przed skończeniem piętnastego roku życia swojego pomarły, ma jednak lekką skłonność do kłamstwa zbytków, rozpusty, pijaństwa i mordów. Aspazja, która nam losu według zdolności dobiera, przyrzekła mu bardzo świetny zawód... w najgorszym razie tron Wielkiego Mongoła przynajmniej. Strzeż się więc, strzeż, kiedy śpiewać zacznie. - A ja ci mówię, strzeż się brata mego, gdy śpiewać nie skończy, bo chociaż on dowcipniejszy, mędrszy, poważniejszy niż wszystkie szczury, które się kiedykolwiek dyplomatycznymi papierami japońskich i chińskich mandarynów utuczyły, lecz jest przy tym trochę dobroduszny, ślamazarny, romansowy, nerwy ma zdrażnione, mózg użyciem opium wzburzony, niektóre władze umysłu przytępione już, niektóre władze ciała nie zbudzone jeszcze - słowem, powiadam ci, że Aspazja, która nam losu według zdolności dobiera, dla niego nie znalazła nic - radzi mu jednak wszystko stawić na kartę i pojechać do Niemiec, tam jedynie może się brat mój na przyzwoitego wykierować człowieka, objąć katedrę filozofii albo się zapić piwem bawarskim. Długo jeszcze słowa tej sprzeczki, tych żartów pustackich krzyżowały się przede mną niby race kongrewskie dwóch dziwacznych fajerwerków - chłopcy mówili tak prędko, że nie miałem czasu nawet spytać ich się: - Kto wy jesteście? czego chcecie ode mnie? - Nareszcie młodszy wyprostował się i umilkł, a starszy poprawił aksamitnego kołpaczka, kilka razy ręką przetarł czoło, zasłuchał się na chwilę w stłumionej, lecz rozkosznie dokoła brzmiącej muzyce i uderzając się w piersi: - Ja jestem śpiewak prawdy! - zawołał - a to niewierny tłumacz mój - przydał wskazując na brata i zaczął nareszcie improwizację swoją, lecz mimo danego ostrzeżenia zaczął ją po polsku, czystym i do taktu dzielonym głosem: Biedne było serce moje, Gdy bez echa, w pierś samotną Uderzało przepełnione Niepojętych pragnień krwią. Wtedy wszędzie na tym świecie, Na tym świecie tak szalonym, Tak diabelsko wyzłoconym, Że bierz tylko garścią pełną Wody, ognia, krwi czy błota, To się zawsze dojmiesz złota; Na tym naszym pięknym świecie, Tym jedynym, ukochanym, Szachrującym, oszukanym, Rozśmieszonym, rozpłakanym, Całującym, wojującym, Hulającym, stękającym... No, czyż wiarę dać możecie: Jam się nudził na tym świecie. Z moich książek i kajetów, Z wonnych kwiatów świeżych łąk, Z łysin moich profesorów, Z srebrnych chmurek na błękicie, Nawet z szklanki i z talerza, Nawet z grzywy klaczki mej - Wszędzie, wszędzie przed mym okiem Wychylała się straszliwa, Żółta, blada, obrzydliwa, Ziewająca, głupia, stara Ta choroba - ta poczwara, Co się... co się nudą zwie!... I nie chciało mi się jeść, I nie chciało na koń sieść, I nie chciało z śmiesznych śmiać, I nie chciało mi się pić, I nie chciało mi się żyć: Tylko mi się chciało spać. O spać, spać, spać bez ustanku, Od wieczora do poranku, Od poranku aż do nocy, Gdyby w ludzkiej było mocy, Ja na całe lata, wieki Byłbym zamknąć chciał powieki - Bo gdym zamknął - ach! to cuda, Czyż wyśpiewać mi się uda, Com ja widział, roił, śnił, Kim ja byłem, gdziem ja był? Ach, to cuda - Lecz na jawie, Choć to wszystko trwało prawie, Chociaż czułem, że mi płoną Lice, usta, piersi, łono Od całunków, od pieszczoty - Choć jedwabnych włosów sploty I dłoń miękką, ciepłą, małą, Pod którą mi serce drżało, Ja tak czułem jak w dotknięciu, Ja tak miałem jak w ujęciu... Przecież... przecież... O przekleństwo! O szyderstwo! o męczeństwo! Taką rozkosz, szczęście śnić - A być głupim - dzieckiem być!... Toć ja nawet nie umiałem Nazwać tego, a szalałem; Łzy po twarzy nieraz ciekły, Nieraz palce gryzłem wściekły, O mur głowę rozbijałem Albo ręce wyciągałem, By ta postać nie dojrzana, Nie pojęta, nie nazwana, Ach! ta postać by wcielona Sama zbiegła w me ramiona - By pierzchliwych marzeń rój Padł na koniec, widny, żywy, Skształtowany i prawdziwy W namiętny uścisk mój! Teraz dosyć już przeżyłem W niepokoju długich nocy I w tęsknocie długich dni - Teraz ja wiem, jak się zowie Każde serca uderzenie, Każda moja gorzka łza. Teraz ja wiem, jak się zowią Senne marzeń mych widziadła I czczość młodych moich lat - Czym są dłonie wyciągnięte, Czym westchnienia pierś wznoszące, Czym są usta pałające, Czym są tętna krwią bijące I czym życia cudna pieśń... O ja wiem, ja znam, ja śpiewam, Ja dziś wołam i nazywam - Kobietą! kobietą! kobietą! Pójdź kobieto piękna, moja. Wymarzona, wyczekana, Wypragniona, wywołana, Do mnie! do mnie pójdź! O ja kocham cię, kobieto! Kocham ciemne twoje oczy, Kocham połysk twych warkoczy, Kocham wzniosłe czoło twe! Kocham ślad twej drobnej stopy, Kocham głosu twego dźwięki, Kocham białość twojej ręki. Kocham tchnienie twoich ust. Kocham jedwab twojej szaty, Kocham spinkę, która świeci U przepaski twej kibici, Kocham perły z szyi twej. Blask diamentów na twej skroni, Wachlarz, co nim dłoń twa chwieje, Gazę, coć on z piersi zwieje, Twej postaci kocham cień. Piękna moja; luba moja! Do mnie, do mnie pójdź, kobieto; Ja kochankiem, ja poeta. Do mnie! do mnie! do mnie pójdź! Daj mi rękę luba moja! Przez świat idźmy! Niech się dziwi, Jak my młodzi i szczęśliwi, Jaką piękną ty! Przez świat idźmy! Niech zazdrości Mnie twych pieszczot, twej miłości, Tobie pieśni mej. Ale strzeż się - oh, przez Boga! Niech ja ciebie, moja droga, Nie zazdroszczę mu! Bo gdy wspomnę, że spojrzenie, Że twój uśmiech, że westchnienie Wziąć by mi kto mógł - To mi tak coś w oczach błyska, To mi tak coś ręka ściska, Jak ogień - jak miecz. Zaraz czuję, że twarz blada; Zaraz widzę, że trup pada, A choć nie wiem czyj, Mnie tak zimno wkoło serca, Jakby trup ów lub morderca Moje piersi miał. Mnie tak straszno, mnie tak ciemno, Jakbyś ty nie była ze mną, A był przy mnie grób. O, ja nie chcę takich myśli, O, ja nie chcę cierpień takich, Zawrót głowy mam. Precz, precz z nimi do szatana, Ty mię kochasz, tyś kochana; Z drogi, z drogi nam! Jesteś moją - jam szczęśliwy - Hej, muzyka! tańce! śpiewy Hej, kielichy i puchary! Szampan, porto, węgrzyn stary Niech zaszumią, niech popłyną! Pijmy rozkosz - pijmy wino - Bo czas biegnie, a śmierć goni, A czy będzie tam co po niej - O to starych mnichów pytać! Nam dziś szaleć i ucztować; Nam dziś pieścić i całować - A kto chwilkę choć zmarnuje, Wszystkich sił nie wycałuje, Wszystkich beczek nie wytoczy, Kto na wieki zamknie oczy, Kiedy jeszcze mu zostanie Niedopita kropla w dzbanie, Albo z jego własnej winy Jeden uścisk u dziewczyny, Jedna w sercu jeszcze chęć... Temu hańba! tego właśnie, Niechaj jasny piorun trzaśnie, Niechaj porwie diabłów pięć!!! Głośny wybuch śmiechu zakończył niby punktem to piekielne marnotrawstwo dowcipu i talentu. Chciałem się znowu odezwać, lecz mnie uprzedził młodszy chłopczyk, ciągle dotychczas bez ruchu jak porcelanowa figurka po prawej stronie mojej siedzący. - A teraz, szanowny słuchaczu - rzekł do mnie - zechciej to wszystko w prostej mowie przyjąć od pokornego tłumacza. Śpiewak, o ile się zdaje niedorostek jeszcze, ale krwistego temperamentu, powiada, że go już wszystko nudzić zaczynało - nie śmiał się nawet z łysin swoich nauczycieli, co znaczy, że pierwej musiał z nich często nieprzywoite stroić żarty, a więc był złym jak osa, jak żmija, która przy piersi rozgrzana itd. Śpiewak stracił apetyt i pić już nie lubił - co uważa za największe nieszczęście swoje, a więc dowodzi, iż był łakomy, niewstrzemięźliwy i do grzechu głównego, obżarstwa, skłonny. Śpiewak opowiada potem sny swoje i marzenia, które są największym poparciem tego zdania: iż niewiadomość a niewinność wielce się różnią. Śpiewak oświadcza wreszcie, iż nawet niewiadomość ową już postradał zupełnie - dziś kocha jakąś kobietę, co ma ciemne oczy, białe ręce i małe nogi, a która musi być dosyć bogatą, gdyż się stroi porządnie w perły, jedwabie, gazy, diamenty. Śpiewak chce, żeby mu jej zazdrościli wszyscy, lecz żeby on jej nie zazdrościł nikomu - bo, o ile mogłem z trochę ciemnej groźby zrozumieć, ma trochę tureckie w tym względzie pojęcie: ogniem i mieczem straszy, z lekka nawet o grobie kochanki nadmienia, z pewnością jednak nie powiada, czy ją, czy siebie, czy kogo innego zabije, lecz mnie się zdaje, że swoją osobę właściwie pod największą wątpliwością zostawia. Następnie wszystkie te czarne myśli spędza śpiewak jak naprzykrzone muchy z nosa - radzi pić wino, całować dziewczęta póki tylko życia stanie i kończy tym bardzo dobitnym wyrażeniem, by każdego, co inaczej postępuje, jasny piorun trząsł i pięć diabłów porwało - nie wiem dlaczego pięć? - azali to jest rym tylko lub też kabalistyczna liczba, lub też ilość, ilość zmysłów odpowiednia? Krótkie te zdania śpiewaka ozdobione są pasażami, forszlagami, fioriturami i tysiącznymi naddatkami, z których to jedynie wycisnąć można, że pieśń - gorączką, a jej śpiewak - łotrem. Teraz niechaj mnie łaskawe twoje uszy posłuchają. No! uważaj, tłumaczu - i w tejże chwili zmiana ról nastąpiła. Mój sąsiad z lewego boku, który przez cały ciąg tłumaczenia najniespokojniejszymi ruchami oburzenia swoje objawiał, nagle przycichł i znieruchomiał, a brat jego wdzięcznym głosem tak pieśń swoją zaczął: - Przepraszam was, moi państwo, muszę się trochę namyślić - tej pieśni zapomniałem; czekajcie chwilę maleńką - ot, już ją mam - tak! to ona właśnie... Raz mi mówiono, że są tu na ziemi Białe anioły z skrzydłami białemi, Które gdy wezmą w poświęcone dłonie Serce człowiecze, to je drogą świata, Ponad kałuże, błota i przepaści Niosą bezpiecznie czyste, nieskalane, Promieniem Bożej myśli rozjaśnione, I tchnieniem Bożej miłości ogrzane. A jam się pytał: gdzie anioły takie? A przy mnie wtedy matka moja stała, Włos rozgarnęła, czoło całowała I rzekła tylko: - Tam, synku maleńki, Gdzie jest kobieta, która kocha ciebie. O prawdę, prawdę matka powiedziała, Bo tam jest anioł, tam ciche dni życia, I spokój serca, i myśli tam w niebie, Gdzie jest kobieta, która kocha ciebie. Miłość kobiety - to świętość i cnota, Szczęście i siła, mądrość i natchnienie; Miłość kobiety - to pierwsza pieszczota, Co biedne dziecko na tej ziemi wita! To pierwsza kropla pokarmu i życia, Którą niemowlę w głodne usta chwyta. To pieśń twej matki, która ci klęcząca Przy twej kolebce na uśpienie nuci; Miłość kobiety - to błogosławieństwo, Rada i wsparcie, które Bóg ci daje Na długą podróż przez nieznane kraje, Po śliskich ścieżkach złych i dobrych losów. Miłość kobiety - to z twą siostrą młodą Wspólne marzenia i długie rozmowy O twej przyszłości, o zamiarach twoich, O twej nadziei młodzieńczego serca, Co ci spełnienie pięknych czynów wróży, A w którą ona tak ufa, tak wierzy, Że kiedyś może ty już wątpić będziesz, A ona jeszcze wierzyć nie przestanie. Miłość kobiety - to ręka podana W chwili złych myśli i pokus szatana; To wzięte wszystkie z głębi twojej duszy Chęci szalone, żądze niespokojne I namiętności nasienia zdradliwe, I pierwej nim się w truciznę rozplenia, Nim święty serca skalają przybytek, Niech przejmą czysty ducha twego promień - Pierwej, chryzmatem uczucia święcone, W szczęście wyrosłe i w cnoty wszczepione. Miłość kobiety - to nagroda twoja Przy trudnej pracy męskiego zawodu, To przy rodzinnym ognisku kapłanka Błogich dni życia i uciech domowych! To głos radości, co na progu wita Wracającego spośród obcych ludzi; To białe ramię, które szyję twoją Okrąży słodkiej pieszczoty objęciem, Kiedyś znużony i wierzyć przestajesz, Że jeszcze takie serca są na świecie, Które ci żywszym biciem odpowiedzą, Gdy ręka twoja do nich zakołata, Gdy wołać będziesz przyjaciela, brata - To są te usta, coć powiedzą wtedy: "Przebacz i kochaj, bo jesteś kochany". To jest ta losu niemylność jedyna, Co gdy świat cały błotem cię zarzuci, Gdy ty sam nawet skłócisz się z sumieniem, Ona ci jedna zostanie i zawsze Przychylne dłonie ku tobie wyciągnie I przed niechęcią ona cię otuli W śnieżysty rąbek swej szaty niewinnej, I przed zgryzotą ona cię osłoni Własnego serca boleścią i łzami, I przed występkiem ona cię obroni Swoją świętością i swymi prośbami; Ty ku niej idąc złe drogi porzucisz, Ty za nią idąc, znów do nieba wrócisz. Miłość kobiety! - o ja z darów bożych Niech sobie tylko ten jeden uproszę - Ja będę wielki, cnotliwy i święty, Samolubnego zrzeknę się starania O własne zyski i własne rozkosze, Ja znajdę w sercu do poświęceń siłę, Wiele dobrego bliźnim moim zrobię, I wiele złego bez szemrania zniosę, Pobłogosławię tym, co kląć mi będą, Uścisnę rękę, która cios mi zada, Otrę łzę każdą lub razem zapłaczę Z każdym, kto innej nie chce mieć pociechy, Wesprę, oświecę, ukocham, przebaczę, Zapomnę siebie - lecz niech o mnie święta, Niech kochająca kobieta pamięta... - Ta ta ta ta! dość tego, braciszku - przerwał nagle zamówiony tłumacz - dość tego, bo ja zapomnę i Beniamin odjedzie, nie wiedząc nawet, co mu tak dlatego nad uchem brzęczało - to zaś jest w najprawdziwszym znaczeniu rzecz taka: Mój najckliwszy braciszek słyszał od mamy, że kobieta, która kocha, jest aniołem, rozpamiętywa te piękne słowa i wypada mu, że w istocie, ponieważ bardzo jest wygodnie mieć najpierw mamkę, potem niańkę, potem siostrę, która wierzy wszystkim przechwałkom, potem żonę, która zawsze potakuje, całuje, zapewne jeść gotuje i skarpetki robi - a więc kobieta jest aniołkiem, a więc jegomość przyrzeka nawet, że będzie bardzo grzeczny, jeśli takiego aniołka dostanie, a wszystko razem wzięte, przewielebny słuchaczu, wszystko razem i niucha tabaki nie warte. Jest to sobie nędzna a nieszczera parodia tego, co pierwej wręcz powiedziałem; ja mówiłem: "chcę kobiety" - on też mówi: "chcę kobiety", ja mówiłem: "chcę kobiety, żeby mi szczęście dała" - on też mówi: "chcę kobiety, żeby mi szczęście dała" - za panią matką pacierz - młynkował pod wiatr językiem, ale zawsze toż samo ziarno - żal mi ciebie, że przy pierwszych odwiedzinach musiałeś tak długo tych wszystkich bredni słuchać. W nagrodę powiem ci ich króciuteńki sumariusz - powiem ci, czym jest ludzkie przeznaczenie. Jest szaradą, której się od prawdziwych mędrców nauczyłem - ale mój drogi, zaklinam się na wszystko, nie zdradzaj mnie przed prawnikami, autorami, reformatorami, hipokrytami, głupcami i poczciwymi ludźmi. - Oto jest: pierwsze życie, druga śmierć, a wszystko razem - używaj, używaj, używaj! Na ostatni wyraz oba malce zachichotały głośno. - Więc i ty się śmiejesz - rzekłem do młodszego, za rękę go biorąc. - O, ja najbardziej - cisnął mi wesoło i skłoniwszy się prędko uciekł wraz z bratem swoim; mnie wtedy okropny smutek ogarnął, spuściłem oczy, bo czułem, że mi się łzami napełniają, a nie chciałem dać łez moich na pośmiewisko tym ludziom bez serca. Żywą sprzecznością stanął mi w pamięci nasz ubogi rodzinny domek i przesunęły wszystkich moich ukochanych postacie. Żal mi się zrobiło tej dumnej, pięknej kobiety, którą ja byłbym przed chwilą nad świętą matkę moją, nad wszystkie siostry moje ubóstwił. Żal mi się jej zrobiło, bo czułem już, jak to można nie kochać jej, a kiedy ja nie kochałem, to któż ją mógł kochać? - I zdjęła mnie wielka litość, i wzniósłszy powieki długo wśród tłumu szukałem jej spojrzeniem, aż na koniec z dala siedzącej dostrzegłem. Nie patrzyła na mnie - jakiś mężczyzna mówił do niej, ona słuchała i bawiła się niedbale zwojami białej gazy, co jej niby obłok przejrzysty od diamentowej przepaski na głowie po ramionach i całej spadała kibici. - Była ona tak piękną, tak spokojną, tak uważną na to, co jej prawił ów mężczyzna za patrycjusza przebrany, jak gdyby to nie ona przed chwilą odezwała się bluźnierczymi słowy, jak gdyby nie ona drażniła ze mną pieśniami swych paziów. Zapomnienie maską niewinności przylgnęło do jej twarzy. Nie mogłem na ten widok oburzenia mego powściągnąć - wstałem, poszedłem; tuż przy niej stanąłem. - Żegnaj, pani - odezwałem się, lecz ona niecierpliwie brwi zmarszczyła i znak milczenia mi dała. A więc, pomyślałem sobie, nie witana, nie żegnana, zostań tutaj w zbytkach twoich - między mną a tobą na wieki wieków niepamięć zapadnie - i chciałem odejść, lecz ona, jakby zgadując zamiar mój, nie odwróciwszy się, nie spojrzawszy nawet, wzięła mnie za rękę, a młody patrycjusz tymczasem rozwijał jej w naukowych wyrażeniach architektoniczne plany względem podźwignięcia i zastosowania do użytku lub ozdoby wszystkich ruin wiecznego miasta, a ona podawała mu nowe pomysły, chwaliła, poprawiała go jak najbieglejsza w tej sztuce mistrzyni, a ja dziwiłem się trafności sądu i gruntowności jej nauki. - Czegóż chciałeś, moje dziecko? - zapytała mnie wreszcie zupełnie niespodzianie wtedy, gdy mi się zdawało, że już ani myśli o mnie i że przez zapomnienie tylko dłoni mojej nie wypuszcza. - Przyszedłem pożegnać panią - odpowiedziałem, ale trochę mniej pewnym głosem i bez oburzenia żadnego. - Jak to, pożegnać? Czy słońce już zbyt jasno świeci, a moje lampy zbyt ciemno już płoną? - O nie, pani, słońce jeszcze nie wstało, a wonna lamp twoich oliwa czystym światłem goreje, ale ja cię pożegnać przyszedłem, bo mi tu niedobrze, bo mi gorzko, smutno, duszno. - Przyznaj się, że ci musiały moje małe szatanki dokuczyć. - Prawda pani, dokuczyły okropnie, okropnie! - To cóż, alboż ty słabszy od nich? czemu się nie zemściłeś? Mogłeś ich wybić, odpędzić od siebie albo też im nawzajem moralną piosenkę zaśpiewać. Ja sama byłabym jej słuchała, bo już tamte znam, a twojej ciekawą jestem. - Nie pani, ja bym tu nigdy nie zaśpiewał żadnej piosnki mojej, nie wymówiłbym żadnego słowa ze słów uczuciu święconych. - A to dlaczego? Przez nieśmiałość, dumę, lękliwość, wzgardę czy nieufność? - Przez pobożność jedynie, żeby relikwia mego serca nie przywiodła do nowego grzechu ludzi, co szydzić i bluźnić umieją. - Więc to, jak widzę, doprawdy między wami od żartu aż do gniewu przyszło - no, uspokój się, zawołam ja marszałka dworu i każę temu starszemu lucyperkowi dać rózgą, bo zapewne on musiał cię w zły humor wprowadzić; ostre ma zęby, a jak nimi kąsać zacznie, to aż żywej żółci dojmie czasem... Hej, panie Seweriuszu!... - O, przez litość, nie żartuj tak pani. - Ależ ja nie żartuję, ja się zupełnie, szczerze, prawdziwie bawię. - To nie baw się pani mną - i chciałem rękę wysunąć, lecz mi ją silniej jeszcze jej drobne palce ścisnęły. - Słuchaj, Beniaminie - rzekła mi ze swoim czarodziejskim półuśmiechem na twarzy - prześlicznie konno jeździsz, piękny jesteś jak przypomnienie dawnych czasów, kiedy się natura nie zubożyła jeszcze, kiedy musiało być mniej ludzi na świecie i kiedy każdy człowiek był zbiorem owych pierwiastków siły, wdzięku i szczęśliwości, którymi się później rozdrobnieni jego następcy dzielić musieli, jak dzieli trupem wylęgłe z niego robactwo - piękny jesteś, sama ci to przyznaję, ale nie gniewaj się - ale... bardzo nudny także. - Nie gniewam się i nie dziwię, pani się tylko gniewać i dziwić możesz, bo nie wiesz, kogo w progi swoje przyjęłaś. Ten ubiór, co ci się wydaje zapewne chwilową igraszką upodobania, jest właśnie jedyny, w którym stanąć przed tobą bez oszukaństwa mogłem. Góralem jestem - biednym, ubogim chłopcem - źle mi wśród was, źle i wam być musi z przybyszem, co ani pojąć, ani uznać nie chce tej saturnalii uczuć, rozumu, bogactwa - tych zbytków marnujących naturę i człowieczeństwo. Żegnaj, żegnaj pani na zawsze; widziałem obok ciebie nagromadzone wschodnich powieści przepychy, widziałem tłumy strojnych i wesołych ludzi, widziałem starców piętnastoletnich, co dla zabawy i wyśmiania twych gości przerzucali sobie w najohydniejszych myślach i w najświętszych wyrażeniach jak w cackach do zepsucia przeznaczonych, jak w wyrzuconych na śmiecie klejnotach. Widziałem ciebie, pani, tak cudną i zachwycającą, że w pierwszych chwilach upiłem się blaskiem twojego oblicza i myślałem już, że tobie "Aspazja" na imię - ale widziałem ciebie kobietą, bogatą tylko, ucztującą, mądrą, dowcipną, szyderczą i dlatego odchodzę - i odchodząc skarżę cię, pani, przed sumieniem twoim, bo mogłaś być hojniejszą dla spotkanego na swej drodze prostaczka, mogłaś mu zostawić objawienie swoje do najgorętszej życia modlitwy, mogłaś mu sprawdzić choć na chwilę przyobiecany jego nadziejom ideał, los dał ci wszelką ku temu sposobność, ale ty, pani, skarby złota cisnęłaś na huczne biesiady, skarby umysłu na gawędki płonne, a piękność twoją stawiłaś na zadziwienie tylko, więc też zbłąkany góral opuści twój zamek bez jałmużny dobrego wspomnienia nawet, strząśnie pył z obuwia swojego i tylko opowiadając kiedy tę nocną przygodę rodzeństwu albo towarzyszom swoim nazwie cię, pani: "ta obca kobieta". - Mylisz się, Beniaminie, nazwie mię zawsze: "ta piękna kobieta" i wróci, o, wróci do mnie... Jej głos był śpiewem, pocałunkiem, zaklęciem, a jednak puściła rękę moją - zapewne chciała siły uroku próbować - ja się przed nią w milczeniu skłoniłem i wolnym krokiem odeszłem, przy samym progu raz tylko spojrzałem na nią jeszcze - siedziała nieruchoma, zamyślona, bez uśmiechu, ale i bez smutku, jej oczy szły niby za mną, ale jej oczy nie wołały mnie - piękny posąg, mistrzowska rzeźba w marmurze - spuściłem więc kosztowną podwoi zasłonę, a tylko było mi smutno jak po pierwszej w życiu omyłce. Z pośpiechem przebrałem się, podano mi mego konia, dosiadłem go i pędziłem ku domowi. We mgle porannej kąpane czoło coraz bardziej chłodło z nocnych zjawisk i wrażeń. - Wstydź się, szaleńcze - mówiłem sam do siebie - wstydź się ty, co kochasz Aspazję, a macasz jej obraz spojrzeniem pierwszej ładnej kobiety, która przypadkiem na twej drodze staje - czyż w tobie tylko gra ciekawość życia? czyż niespokojność wyobraźni przemawia jedynie? czy ty szukasz zdarzeń i okoliczności czy dobierasz opisowych wypadków do powieści jakiejś, czy to każda niezwykłość bawi cię i uwodzi? czy też masz w sercu życzenie, którego nie odstąpisz? prawdę, której nie skłamiesz, choćby ona skłamała tobie, ku której iść będziesz, choćby ona przed tobą aż poza grób uciekła? O nie, dumna, dziwna kobieto! nie wrócę ja do ciebie, nie przeniewierzę się nadziejom moim, oblubienicy mego przeznaczenia - piękną jesteś, świetną jesteś, kochaną być może, ale zamarła jasność twego oka, zastygła krew twojego łona, zatruła się myśl pod czołem twoim - głos twój pieściwy i nęcący, dotknięcie rąk twoich miękkie i przejmujące, ale od słów twoich tchnienie w piersiach marznie, przy tobie serce cierpi i rozum się błąka - ty nie objawisz Boga, ty nie dasz nieba, biedna potępiona - o nie, nie! - ja zapomnę o tobie, ja zdmuchnę jak mętne szumowiny obraz twój z mózgu mojego - ja o dzisiejszej nocy powiem sobie: nie była - i dalej pójdę, dalej, dalej, a w przyszłości spotka mnie ona - piękniejsza, bo kochająca - bogatsza, bo szczęśliwa - i z tą będzie miłość moja, z tą matki błogosławieństwo, z tą niebo i Bóg...